Take Your Cut
Take Your Cut is a HTFF episode where (around) half of Buck and Chuck's characters are cut down. Episode Roles Starring *Almost all of BuckandChuck's characters Plot PART 1: Shippers Beware On a cruise ship in the middle of the Ocean, Buck, Chuck and all of their friends enjoy a vacation. Ship Captain Eli steers the ship around, until he breaks the wheel. Eli sighs at this and goes to get something to fix it, unaware that the ship is no wheading towards a Iceberg. Meanwhile The Ghost and Wattz float around the lower dck of the ship, scaring people together, inculding Slop, who has a heart attack as a result. The two fly into the engine room and spot Fyre and Clam. Fyre shovel coal into a furnace, with shaking hands and Clam sneaks up on him and prepares to scare him. Back on the top deck, several pasengers spot the Iceberg, including leif who panics quickly and jumps into a life boat with Shepard, Croakus and Ace. The group drops the life boat down, and end up crushing Rojer, who was swimming. The ship soon crashes into the iceberg and many of the passegers are knocked down. Rocky and Bal are crushed by a chunk of ice that falls onto the ship, Dawn '''falls from a diving board by the pool and lands on '''Dusk, killing them both, Eli falls over a railing with a box of tools, which lands on Jacky. Eli then lands on an umbrella and gets impaled. Back in the engine room, the ship hitting the iceberg makes both Fyre and Clam fall into the furnace, making The Ghost and Wattz laugh before they fly off. Water begins to flood the ship, and both Pride and Envy drown, along with Eeno, Arno and Akno. '''The ship starts to tilt, making stuff slid, and in the dinign area, a table cuts '''Pouches in half, Laika is impaled by the legs of a chair, and Spetz is cut by silverware. In other parts of the ship, Cash and Stashe are crushed by a large safe, Chime is cut in half by a flailing fire hose, Clockwork is smashed to bits by a bunch of luggage and Egghead and Trike are killed by a flipped out Jack, who is then killed when the ship breaks in half. By now, everyone else has taken lifeboats and escaped from the ship, but in th emiddle of the ocean, they all end up lost. On the side of a boat holding Buck, Chuck, Happy and Herman, the words "TO BE CONTINUED" are seen. Part 2: Stormy Weather Friends The survivors of the ship wreck float in the middle of the sea in their life boats. All seems calm, however rations on each boat are low, and Wilson had already gone and eaten those on his boat, which was Plucky, Racer and Mask. As the group flaots in the sea, a storm appears and makes matters worse. Lighting strikes Leif, bunring him, but he remains alive, however lightning then hits Waltz, who is burned to a crisp. Waves start hitting the bpoats, and one wave flips the boat of Hound, Hedge and Happy. The trio fall in the water, and a jelly fish stings happy, making her head swell and pop, a shark eats Hedge and Hound is implaed by a swordfish. The storm ends up sending the group towards land, and they all cheer at the sight, however they then notice a large amout og large rocks in the way. On boat smashes into a rock, knocking Hagg into the water where she drowns. Another boat also hits a rock, and part of the rock breaks and falls, crushing the boat and those on it, which was Dj and Arac. Nubby is also knocked from his boat, and lacking limbs, he drowns. Finialy the group make sit past the rocks, and each boat hits the beach, and everyone who is left gets out and cheers, until they remember their dead friends. Later, a funeral is being held for those who died, and as Burnett pays his respects to his friends, Graves' knocks him into a grave, killing him. Deaths Part 1 *Slop has a heart attack. *Rojr is crushed by a lifeboat. *Rocky and Bal are crushed by a chunk of ice. *Dawn falls on Dusk, killing them both. *Jacky is hit by a box of tools. *Eli is impaled on an umbrella. *Fyre and Clam fall into a furnace and burn to death. *Pride, Envy, Eno, Arno and Akno drown. *Pouches is cut in half by a table. *Laika is impaled by the legs of a chair. *Spetz is cut by silverware. *Cash and Stashe are crushed by a safe. *Chime is cut in half by a firehose. *Clockwork is smashed to bits. *Egghead is cut to peices. *Trike is beheaded. *Jack is split in half by the ship. Part 2 *Plucky, Racer and Mask are eaten by Wilson. *Waltz is burnt to death. *Happy is stung by a jellyfish and her head pops. *Hedge is eaten by a shark. *Hound is impaled by a swordfish. *Hagg and Nubby drown. *Dj and Arac are crushed by part of a rock. *Burnett falls into a grave and breaks his neck. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 55 Episodes